Lily Evans Chronicles Year 1
by lilypetal30
Summary: Everyone has heard the story from many different points of view, but no one got to hear the story from the one person who made a big part of the story: Lily Evans. So here's my take on one of the best love stories.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

The people were acting weird. When I say people I mean the people that live on Spinner's End. The Snape's, they have a son, he's my age; 10. Mr. and Mrs. Snape have been fighting more than usual about something that involes ther son. I only know this because I've been going to the park more lately and you can hear their sreams from there, even if they live down the street. I feel terribly for their son because I know he is getting the repercussions of the arguments. A week had passed between then and now and I had forgotten completly about it until today when I was at the park. Petunia and I were playing near the patch of lilies, I picked one of them up and felt this weird sensation running through my body. As I held the flower in my hand I started to open and close my palm, and to my utter suprise the flower petals moved with it! Petunia then screamed "STOP IT!" I stopped immediatly because I did not want to make my older sister mad. "Your a witch!", I heard come from behind me. I turned to see the Snape boy pointing at me, "That's not a nice thing to say!", I exclaimed. Petunia had run off by then so it was just me and the strange boy. "No, your a witch! Like with magical powers!", I looked at him like he was crazy because I was beginning to think he was, I slowly started to turn away but he caught my arm and looked me dead into my almond shaped green eyes with his cold empty black ones and said,"Trust me". I smiled and extended my arm, which he still had a hold of, a little farther and shook his hand saying," Hi, my name is Lily Evans. What's yours?", he replied in his soft whisper and drone of a voice,"Severus Snape".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Twooooot-twooooot._ **The sound of the whistle was keeping me up. I had slept barely two hours but was as wide awake as possible! Today was September 1st! Today was the day where I would take my ticket and ride the Hogwarts Express all the way to Hogwarts, these were my thoughts as I walked through King's Cross Station.** _Station 9 and station 10. But where did the Professor say the platform was, somewhere inbetween._ **"LILY!", Sev's scream broke my thoughts. "Here we are", he says," Platform 9 3/4." "Um, where is it?" "See the sector in between 9 and 10 Lils? That's it right there. Count of three just like we practiced all right? Run straight through, 1...2...3!" We both started to jog and then we looked like we were going to crash but I kept going and soon enough I was enveloped in steam from the gorgeous steam station engine in front of me. I was in awe, I wanted to stop and take it all in but Sev was tugging on my arm and pulling me toward the train. We took our trunks onto the train and started to look for an empty compartment. Once we found one we put our stuff in it and got off the train to say good-bye to our families, only Sev's mom came his dad was in a bad mood again. I walked to my family and hugged my mom and dad and told them both that I loved them, I turned to my sister, Petunia, she turned her nose up at me, like I was a foul smell, she was still mad at me for looking at the letter. She hadn't talked to me in a week. I started to tear up," Bye Tuney. I love you, I'll miss you." I walked away with a tear streaming down my face and got onto the train. I found my compartment and sat down in the corner waiting for Severus to reenter. I heard the door open and looked up expecting to see Severus but instead finding a somewhat tall, skinny, boy around my age. He had untameable brown hair that stood in all directions, he also had square-rimmed glasses that framed his hazel brown eyes. He also had this smirk that made you think he knew someting you didn't, he was quite attractive I had to say. "Sorry, but may I sit here?", I shrugged and he came and sat down in front of me, "James Potter, and you?", "Lily Evans", he shook my hand and smirked at me. We didn't talk, I was waiting for Severus to arrive but once agin the compartment door opened and once again it did not reveal Sev, but yet again another young boy with almost the exact same features as James but with more curly, tame, dark hair. He was also slightly taller. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt", the boy started to walk out but James stopped him, "No you didn't interrupt anything. Please sit, I'm James by the way", the boy smiled at James and said," Sirius Black." He looked at me and asked my name, I told him it was Lily. James and Sirius settled into a comfortable conversation and I brought out a book,"Lily!" I hear. Finally, I thought, Sev was here; I looked up at him and he saw the sadness in my eyes, he sat sown beside me,"What's wrong Lily?", "What's wrong! My sister hates me because we read that letter!" I started to get tears in my eyes, "But Lily, we're going! To Hogwarts! What we've been waiting for! You can't be sad!" I cheered up a bit at the talk of Hogwarts, then James started talking,"So what house do you want if youve got the choice?", "My whole family has been in Slytherin", mumbled Sirius. "AWW and I thought you were alright!", "Well where do you want to go?", "Gryfinndor! Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." A scoff came from Sev,"Of course","And what's wrong with that?", "Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy?", "Then where are you going?", "Slytherin of course", Sev drawled. The boys went back and forth for a little longer. Finally I had the last of it,"Let's go Sev, we'll get our own compartment","Oooooooooh!", exclaimed James and Sirius. "See you Snivellous!", screamed James.**


End file.
